1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a weight compensation mechanism and a robot arm using the same, and more particularly, to a weight compensation mechanism removing an influence generated in a multi-joint link mechanism such as a robot arm due to weight such as gravity and a robot arm using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various robots have been developed in order to facilitate the human living environment or assist a work in the industrial field. Especially, many types of robot arms have been developed which are utilized in various industrial fields including painting, welding, and the like. Since such an industrial multi-joint robot arm needs to transfer and support a heavy working object, it is very important to design the robot arm capable of generating high torque.
Since such a multi-joint robot arm receives load torque due to the own weight or the weight of the working object, this load torque directly affects a design in capacity of a driving machine such as a driving motor. In particular, a torque component generated by the own weight of the robot arm occupies a large portion in the load acting on the driving motor.
In the case of the existing robot arm, when the capacity of the driving machine of the robot arm is determined, not only the torque generated by the working object, but also the gravity torque generated by the own weight of the robot arm need to be considered. For this reason, there is a problem in that the capacity of the power source for driving the robot arm increases.
Furthermore, simple ideas have been theoretically suggested to compensate the weight caused by the own weight of the robot arm and the like, but mechanisms practically adopting the ideas have not been developed.